El plan de Ranma
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: El lío comienza cuando no dice lo que piensa y peor... no piensa lo que dice. Él cerca de perderla a ella, recibe una ayuda inesperada...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

* * *

 **El plan de Ranma**

Era una tarde normal en el Dojo Tendo, por fin Ranma y Akane habían terminado el Instituto. El baile de graduación no había acabado precisamente como ninguno de los prometidos más famosos de Nerima hubiera querido. Ranma le había propuesto ir al baile juntos por, según él le dijo a Akane, su madre lo había amenazado y quería que cuidara de ella. Ella simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta. Ya apenas peleaban, la peliazul se había cansado un poco de esperar a que su prometido diera un paso más en su relación. Sí, a veces cuando salían a tomarse un helado, Ranma la cogía de la mano, en más de una ocasión lo pilló observándola mientras hacía distintas tareas. Ella fingía no darse cuenta. Pero todo seguía igual… Cuando los nombraron Rey y Reina del baile y tuvieron que bailar delante de toda la escuela, al principio él temblaba y apenas la sujetaba de la cintura, y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamiento con su prometida, pero sólo en ocasiones en que tenía que salvarla de algo. Ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo era muy distinto, y más si estaba rodeado de personas totalmente pendientes de cualquier movimiento de ellos. Pero al cabo de poco rato la cosa cambió, por un momento parecía que estuvieran solos en el gran salón, sólo existían ellos… Él la miraba con una intensidad como Akane nunca había visto, ella se arrimó un poco más a él dejando descansar su mejilla en el pecho de Ranma, sintió cómo el corazón del pelinegro latía desbocado como un caballo salvaje, pero antes de terminar el baile, como no, su jauría de autoproclamadas prometidas irrumpieron en la fiesta estropeando el mágico momento que habían creado, y haciendo que para ellos el baile terminara, pues Ranma, una vez más, tuvo que salir huyendo mientras era perseguido por 3 chicas locas. Cuando pudo despistarlas y por fin regresó al baile, con la ropa medio destrozada, sus amigos le dijeron que Akane se había marchado hacía rato a casa. Esa noche la pasó en el tejado, justo encima de la habitación de Akane; temía la reacción de ella, así que decidió esperar al día siguiente a que las aguas estuvieran un poco más calmadas. Cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando se encontraron, ella no le echó nada en cara. Le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa y eso fue todo. Aunque la mirada de ella denotaba tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el ojiazul. Prefería mil veces que lo moliera a palos y lo mandara a volar, antes que ver esa mirada de tristeza y decepción en los ojos de su prometida.

Incluso la reacción de su madre no había sido la que Ranma esperaba, sus padres lo llamaron y le dijeron que tenía que solucionar sus "asuntos" de una vez por todas. Cuando Genma Saotome salió de la habitación y se quedaron solos madre e hijo, Nodoka le advirtió que Akane acabaría cansándose de esperar a que él diera algún paso. Si quería perderla estaba yendo por el camino correcto y lo que más la avergonzaba, es que pensaba que su hijo no era ningún cobarde.

Y ahí estaba él, entrenando en el Dojo como si no hubiera un mañana. Dándole vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con su madre el día anterior. Algo tenía que hacer, eso estaba claro, además para él ya no era suficiente esa situación. Bueno… hacía muchísimo tiempo que necesitaba más de Akane. Deseaba probar sus labios, carnosos y jugosos era su descripción, en más de una ocasión Akane tenía que llamarle la atención cuando le hablaba porque él se quedaba embobado mirando su boca. Necesitaba besar su cuello, tan níveo y largo como el más bello de los cisnes, y su cuerpo… para él, ella siempre había sido perfecta, a pesar de que todo lo que salía de su gran bocaza era lo contrario a lo que pensaba, pero es que ahora… estaba adoptando sus formas de mujer y se había vuelto más voluptuosa en todos los sentidos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida tampoco por los chicos del Instituto, y ya puestos, de todo Nerima. Eso a él le enfurecía hasta niveles donde no creyó que podía llegar. Le dolía hasta que la miraran… ella era suya, su prometida… ya se encargaría de pararle los pies a quien osara acercarse a ella.

-Vale… por lo menos he llegado a una conclusión y es que ya no soy ningún niño, soy todo un hombre - Ranma se miró en un espejo que habían puesto en el Dojo para entrenar y ver mejor los movimientos - Y un hombre muy guapo… todo un Adonis - el pelinegro empezó a sacar músculo mientras se miraba en el espejo - Akane… es imposible que puedas resistirte a esto… también noto cuando me miras, es muy normal la verdad… no te culpo.

-¿Con quién hablas, hijo? - Nodoka apareció en la puerta del Dojo, llevaba una pequeña maleta junto a ella. Ranma pegó un salto que casi llega hasta el techo. Esperaba que su madre no hubiera oído lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Mamá, me-me has asustado! No hablaba con nadie… te lo habrás imaginado - Ranma fijó la vista en la maleta - ¿Te vas de viaje?

-Nos vamos los cinco, el señor Tendo, Kasumi, el maestro Happosai, tu padre y yo. Vamos a visitar a Nabiki, dicen que en la ciudad donde estudia hay unas famosas aguas termales, así que aprovecharemos la visita y nos acercaremos a probarlas.

-¿Akane no va? - Ranma cruzó los dedos para que la respuesta fuera un no. Así podría intentar un acercamiento con su prometida.

-Dice que se comprometió con la familia Takeda para dar clases particulares a sus hijos, ya que han suspendido algunas asignaturas. Así que tiene que prepararse las clases, empiezan en un par de días.

Ranma daba saltos de alegría en su interior, no podía creer que fueran a quedarse los dos solos en casa …

-Una cosa antes de irme hijo… ¿te acuerdas la conversación que tuvimos ayer? - Ranma asintió - Pues te voy a decir algo en confidencia… el señor Tendo también se está hartando de la situación. Dice que quiere disolver el compromiso de su hija contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero… ¡¿Por qué?! Bueno… no es que me importe… ¿quién quiere casarse con una marimacho como ella? Uff...¿No hace mucho calor aquí? - Ranma se quitó la parte de arriba de su Gi de entrenamiento, sentía una fuerte sensación de ahogo.

-Veo que la conversación de ayer no ha servido para nada… pues ya que te da igual te diré que hay dos propuestas firmes de matrimonio para Akane - Ranma palideció en ese momento, ¿cómo que dos propuestas? Akane ya tenía prometido y era él - Y el señor Tendo está valorando aceptar una de ellas.

\- ¿Pero… y el honor de la familia? ¿Y la perpetuidad del estilo libre? Fue por eso por lo que su padre y el viejo nos comprometieron. ¡Es-están faltando a su palabra! No es por mí… yo ya me he resignado… pero creo que la tradición debe seguir…

-Y va a seguir… - Ranma estaba descolocado ante la respuesta de su madre - Hijo, como Soun ve que no estás interesado en Akane, por cómo la tratas y por las continuas peleas que tenéis, ha decidido que quizá sea mejor que te comprometas con Nabiki o con Kasumi.

-¡¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado?! ¡¿Nabiki?! ¡Me metería a modelo de ropa interior femenina! ¡A ella sólo le interesa el dinero! Y...no me gusta ella ...Definitivamente no y ¿Kasumi? A ella la veo como una hermana mayor y además… ¿qué pasa con el Doctor Tofu? Ellos se gustan, ¿no?

-Bueno… el Doctor es una de las propuestas de matrimonio para Akane…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso no puede ser! - Ranma no se podía creer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Tenía que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto - Él está enamorado de Kasumi… ¿por qué iba a fijarse en Akane? No-no tiene sentido…

-Bueno, él siempre le ha tenido mucho cariño a Akane y no puedes negar que se ha convertido en una preciosa mujercita. Quizá le interese ahora más ella que Kasumi, que a fin de cuentas tampoco se le ha visto con intención de algo más con el Doctor. Él ya tiene edad de casarse y el señor Tendo lo ve como una propuesta buena, además de que el Doctor también sabe artes marciales y… creo que a Akane le gustaba…

-¡Pero ya no le gusta! ¡Hace tiempo que se olvidó de él! - Ranma respiraba agitado, esto no podía estar pasando - ¿Akane sabe de esa propuesta?

\- No, pero si en un breve periodo de tiempo las cosas entre vosotros no avanzan, el señor Tendo dará al Doctor Tofu a Akane en matrimonio. En fin… nos vamos a ir ya, igual hasta te conviene… como Akane no te gusta… - Nodoka se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo mientras sonreía, Ranma tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío. No se dio cuenta de cuando su madre abandonó el Dojo.

La cabeza de él era un puro tiovivo, todo le daba vueltas. Seguía sin poder creerse que Tofu hubiera pedido a Akane en matrimonio. Él sabía de sobra lo que sentía por ella, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente - Va de coleguita y en cuanto puede me da la puñalada por la espalda - decía Ranma entre dientes apretando los puños con fuerza - ¿Y cuando ella se entere? ¿Y si en el fondo sigue enamorada de él? Parece que ahora todo lo que me pasa con las otras chicas le da igual… No-no puede ser… debo tener un acercamiento con ella. Tengo que idear un plan para estos días que vamos a quedarnos solos. ¡Se acabó ser cobarde! ¡Va a caer rendida a mis pies porque ella me pertenece! - empezó a reírse muy bajito pero poco a poco fue subiendo el tono de voz hasta que se volvió una risa escandalosa que rozaba lo macabro.

.

.

.

 **Plan 1. El baño**

Ranma había preparado la bañera para darse un baño relajante después del entrenamiento, cuando llevaba apenas un cuarto de hora dentro del agua caliente llamó a su prometida a gritos.

Akane tocó la puerta - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó extrañada la peliazul.

-Akane, se ha terminado el champú… ¿Puedes acercarme uno? - _"Cuando entre, me levantaré, con la toalla puesta por supuesto, y cuando vea mi perfecto cuerpo mojado se le caerá la baba y querrá más de mí … primer paso para el acercamiento"_

\- Está bien, te lo dejaré en la puerta. Voy a buscarlo - fue la respuesta de la peliazul.

\- ¡En la puerta no! Entra y acércamelo a la bañera.

-¡No pienso entrar, pervertido! ¿Qué te has creído?

-¡Cómo si fuese la primera vez que entras mientras me estoy bañando!

-¡Han sido accidentes! ¡Si no, no hubiera entrado!

\- Ya… accidentes… ¡creo que te gusta entrar y mirarme!

-¡¿De qué narices hablas?! ¡Ni que tuviera nada que ver! ¡Te dejo el champú aquí! ¡Y da gracias de que te lo he acercado!

De repente la puerta se abrió y Akane fue tomada de la muñeca, haciendo que entrara en el baño a la fuerza. Iba con tanto impulso que se chocó con el duro pecho de su prometido. Alzó la vista despacio para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la observaban como la noche del baile … intensos.

-No te voy a comer, me has hecho salir del baño. No te hubiera costado nada entrar, boba.

Akane enmudeció, la extrema cercanía de su prometido la ponía muy nerviosa y más con la escasa ropa que llevaba. Sólo una minúscula toalla que tapaba lo justo y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ella cerró los ojos.

-Va-vale… toma ya el champú… yo me voy - Y cuando se despegó del pelinegro éste volvió a tirar de ella, sólo que al de un paso atrás, resbaló con los restos de una pastilla de jabón que estaba en el suelo, llevándose a Akane junto a él. En un intento de frenar la caída, Ranma sin querer accionó el grifo del agua fría, convirtiéndose en la menuda pelirroja y empapando de camino a Akane.

- _"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué me tengo que transformar justo ahora?!"_ \- pensó Ranma tumbado en el suelo y con Akane encima suyo.

Akane miró a la pelirroja y se puso colorada, mujer ahora o no, seguía siendo Ranma y estaban en una postura poco apropiada - ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Estoy toda mojada por tu culpa! - Akane se incorporó y Ranma tuvo un excelente primer plano de los pechos de su prometida, los cuales podía diferenciar claramente a través de su camiseta de tirantes empapada. Él pensó que menos mal que ahora era una mujer porque si no habría tenido un serio problema…

La peliazul se levantó del todo y salió del baño, parecía entre avergonzada y malhumorada. Ranma maldijo su mala suerte y volvió a meterse en la bañera, adquiriendo de inmediato su forma masculina - ¡Rayos, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba! En vez de acercarme a ella voy a conseguir que crea que soy un pervertido… Pasemos al plan 2.

 **Plan 2. La lesión**

Ranma salió del baño buscando a Akane, la encontró viendo vídeos musicales en la televisión, se había cambiado la ropa pero mantenía aún húmedo el cabello. Se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella. La peliazul ni se inmutó con su presencia. Eso a él le molestó bastante pero aún así dio inicio a su segundo plan.

-Mmmm cómo duele… - se tocó el hombro mientras intentaba masajearlo. Akane seguía mirando la televisión sin prestar atención a los quejidos de su prometido - ¡Ay, Ay! Y justo cuando quedan dos semanas para la exhibición….

Akane silenció la televisión y se volvió a mirarlo con un suspiro de hastío -¿Qué te pasa?... - Ranma se vio en su mente haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

-Creo que me he lesionado en el entrenamiento de esta tarde… ¿podrías ponerme un poco de pomada antiinflamatoria? Me duele mucho…

-Si tanto te duele creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver al Doctor Tofu y…

-¡NO! - el semblante de Ranma cambió a uno totalmente serio.

-¿Y si tienes algo grave? Él es un gran médico y especialista en lesiones deportiv…

-¡He dicho que no! ¡¿Qué parte de NO no entiendes?! No me hace falta el Doctor, ¡sólo ponme la maldita pomada, por favor!

Akane no entendía la reacción del pelinegro, él nunca había puesto pegas en ir a ver al Doctor Tofu, sobre todo si se trataba de una lesión que fuera a perjudicar su rendimiento en las artes marciales. Hoy lo notaba especialmente raro; no tenía ganas de volver a discutir así que fue a por la pomada que tenían especial para ese tipo de lesiones.

Cuando regresó se sentó justo detrás de su prometido - Está bien… ¿dónde te duele exactamente? - Ranma se señaló entre el cuello y el hombro derecho - Quítate la camisa para poder ponerte mejor la pomada.

Ranma obedeció sin rechistar, fue desabrochando su camisa lentamente, se la quitó haciendo esfuerzo, como si le doliera mucho hacer según qué movimiento y se quedó con el torso desnudo.

Akane se untó una cantidad considerable de pomada en la mano derecha y se dispuso a aplicarla en la zona donde le había dicho Ranma que le dolía. Cuando el pelinegro sintió las delicadas manos de Akane sobre su piel se estremeció, sentía cómo ella temblaba al masajear su hombro, y si se concentraba, podía distinguir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Sabía que él causaba efecto en ella… y ella lo estaba volviendo loco a él.

Akane ya llevaba 10 minutos haciéndole el masaje a Ranma. Ambos estaban muy callados. Ranma suspiró con fuerza y movió de forma temblorosa su mano izquierda, iba a buscar la mano de Akane y enredaría sus dedos con los de ella, luego se giraría, la besaría, le diría que la amaba y listo… pan comido. Cuando llegó a la zona de su hombro, comenzó a buscar la mano de la peliazul pero no encontró nada.

-¿Akane? - se giró y no había nadie a sus espaldas - ¡Akane! - la chica apareció en la sala de estar, venía de la cocina - ¡Me has dejado en mitad del masaje! - el pelinegro se veía enfadado. ¿Es que nada iba a salirle bien?

\- He ido a poner un paño a calentar, dicen que el calor seco alivia las lesiones. Y creo que deberías descansar, así que sube a tu habitación que ahora voy a llevártelo.

-Pero…

-Sin rechistar, no quieres ver al Doctor Tofu, pues seguirás mis indicaciones.

Ranma arrugó su entrecejo, parecía que se había convertido en una reacción inmediata cada vez que ella lo nombraba - ¿No vas a ayudarme a subir?

Akane se giró y le miró algo confundida - Te duele el hombro, ¿no? No te pasa nada en las piernas. Ranma estás muy raro hoy, sube que ya mismo te llevo el paño caliente.

Ranma subió a su habitación entre maldiciones, entró y cerró la puerta corredera con brusquedad - Si te duele tanto vamos a ir ver al Doctor Tofu - Ranma imitó la voz de Akane - Parece que tiene más ganas que yo de ir… ¿sabrá algo de la propuesta de matrimonio? Aún así sabe que el Doctor está enamorado de Kasumi, no creo que ella acepte… ¿verdad? ¡Demonios! - Ranma no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación, todo le estaba saliendo mal, tan fácil como mirarla a los ojos y decirle… Akane, te amo y besarla sin dejarla contestar. Pero… ¿Y si ella no le amaba? Haría el ridículo… luego pensaba en su Akane en brazos del Doctor Tofu y le entraban ganas de destruir el país entero.

-Esta mañana lo has decidido, Ranma. ¿Qué hablamos de ser valiente? Tú lo eres… ¡el más valiente de todos! - el pelinegro hablaba consigo mismo intentando inculcarse valor. No era la primera vez que intentaba confesarle sus sentimientos a su prometida, pero cuando ella se le quedaba mirando con esos ojos color chocolate… no paraba de tartamudear y de decir tonterías. De pronto oyó los pasos de la peliazul aproximarse a su habitación. La reconocería entre un millón, así que con la agilidad de una gacela se tumbó en el futón y cerró los ojos. La oyó abrir la puerta despacio.

-¿Ranma? ¿Estás despierto? - Akane lo llamó bajito por si el pelinegro dormía.

\- Sí, pasa Akane - un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico de la trenza, Akane traía algo…. Algo que olía a cloaca…

\- Te traigo el paño para que te lo pongas en el hombro.

-Gra-gracias…- lo cogió con miedo, no podía apartar la vista de un cuenco que traía en una bandeja y que era el causante de su anterior escalofrío.

\- Te he hecho sopa - Akane cogió el cuenco y se lo ofreció a Ranma sonriente.

-¿So-sopa? Pero si no estoy resfriado ni nada… sólo es una ligera lesión…

-Pero te hará sentir mejor, tómala

\- No, gracias… no me apetece…

-¿No quieres tomar mi sopa? - Ranma la miró y vio cómo los ojos de Akane comenzaban a cristalizarse, recordó entonces las palabras de su madre sobre tratarla bien.

Le arrebató el cuenco en un microsegundo y comenzó a beberse la sopa rápido y aguantando la respiración. Akane lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ya está! ¿Contenta? - Ranma le entregó el cuenco vacío aguantando una arcada…¿pero qué tenía de especial hacer una sopa? Era de lo más sencillo… y hasta eso le salía mal…

\- Verás como pronto te sentirás mejor - Akane se levantó del suelo dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿No me vas a poner el paño? - preguntó Ranma esperanzado.

-Hoy estás muy quejica… está bien…- se volvió a agachar para quedar a la altura de Ranma, éste se encontraba sentado. Cogió el paño caliente y se lo puso en el hombro con cuidado. El pelinegro fingió dolerse.

-¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento… soy muy torpe… quizá deberías sujetarlo tú - Ranma colocó su mano encima de la de Akane, ejerciendo presión en su hombro pero sin dejar que ella se fuera.

-No me has hecho daño… qué-quédate así un poco más… ya empiezo a notar mejoría.

Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro.

-"¡ _Vamos, ahora! La tienes tan cerca… sólo inclínate hacia ella un poco y la besas"_ \- Ranma suspiró y avanzó despacio en dirección a los labios de su prometida, esos labios que se moría de ganas de probar.

\- Akane… yo…

-¡El arroz! - gritó de pronto la peliazul y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

El azabache se quedó clavado en el sitio sin creerse su mala suerte. Parecía que el destino estaba hoy en su contra.

-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué todo me sale mal?! - hundido en su miseria estaba cuando un dolor agudo, proveniente de su estómago, hizo que el joven de la trenza se doblara de dolor - Maldita sopa… ¡Akane! - Se recostó sobre el futón y se hizo un ovillo intentando calmar el terrible dolor que tenía.

Akane entró de nuevo en la habitación de Ranma asustada por el llamado de su prometido. Cuando lo vio en ese estado se acercó corriendo a socorrerlo -¡Ranma, ¿qué te ocurre!? Se me olvidó que tenía el arroz cociendo…

-So...pa, so...pa…- balbuceaba el pelinegro.

-¿Sopa? ¿Quieres que te traiga más? Ha sobrado mucha.

-¡No! ¡Tu-tu sopa tiene la cu-culpa!... si quieres matarme mejor ve y bus-busca la katana de mi ma-madre… será menos doloroso…

Akane enrojeció de ira - ¿Cómo me dices eso? He seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Seguramente tengas un virus de esos que hay ahora y que afectan el estómago.

\- ¡No tengo ningún virus! ¡Ha sido tu sopa sabor a cloaca! - Ranma se incorporó para encarar a Akane pero inmediatamente volvió a hacerse un ovillo porque sintió otro fuerte pinchazo en la boca del estómago.

\- ¡Pues si tanto te perjudico mejor no ayudarte nunca más! - Y levantándose airosa salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas y murmurando por lo bajo.

Había pasado una hora y el dolor no remitía, Akane ni siquiera se había dignado a acercarse y preguntarle cómo estaba, eso a Ranma lo tenía realmente furioso, le molestaba más que el dolor de estómago. Aguzó el oído cuando escuchó la voz de su prometida, no estaba sola. Reconoció el aura del hombre que se acercaba a su habitación junto a ella y sin darse cuenta empezó a chirriar los dientes.

La puerta se abrió despacio - ¿Ranma? ¿Cómo te encuentras? He llamado al Doctor Tofu para que te mire.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no me hacía falta, Akane! ¡Ay...ay...ay…! - otro fuerte pinchazo en el estómago.

-¿Cómo estás Ranma? Akane me ha dicho que puede que tengas un virus - el Doctor Tofu se acercó a él con su maletín. Akane se posicionó a su lado. Ranma miró a uno y después al otro con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

\- No es un virus… es una intoxicación por el veneno que me ha dado aquí MI PROMETIDA, recalcando lo de prometida mientras retaba al Doctor con la mirada. Akane se sonrojó, no solía llamarla así y menos delante de nadie. Luego se dio cuenta de que había insultado su comida.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo no he intoxicado a nadie!

-¡¿Acaso lo has probado?!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que pruebes tu comida antes de servirla?!

Un mazo que Akane hacía tiempo que no sacaba impactó en la cabeza de cierto azabache dejándolo aturdido - ¡Eres un idiota, Ranma!

El Doctor Tofu los miraba con una sonrisa - Veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí, me alegra saberlo.

Ranma miró al hombre con recelo - ¿Por qué le alegra saberlo?

-A ver … voy a hacer presión en unos puntos clave para saber qué te pasa realmente.

-No ha contestado a mi pregunta Doctor.

-Tsss, tengo que concentrarme… - al cabo de 10 segundos miró a Ranma fijamente - Sí, tienes una intoxicación.

-Para eso no hacía falta saber medicina - murmuró para sí el ojiazul.

-Voy a prepararte un brebaje que te recuperará enseguida. He traído todo lo necesario.

-¿Ha sido por mi culpa? Yo… lo siento Ranma…- Akane agachó la cabeza afectada por el diagnóstico del médico -¿puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

-Si quieres acompáñame a la cocina a preparar el brebaje para Ranma - El doctor puso la mano en el hombro de Akane, el pelinegro no perdía detalle de esa mano. Sólo pensaba en que mejor que la apartara rápido o el Doctor tendría que recolocarse los huesos él sólo.

-¡Claro que lo ayudaré! ¡Ha sido culpa mía y quiero arreglarlo!

-Perfecto, pues vamos - Al incorporarse Tofu puso la mano en la cintura de Akane, dirigiéndola hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Pero-pero ella puede quedarse mientras aquí a cuidarme - más que una propuesta parecía una orden.

\- El Doctor terminará antes si le ayudo, quédate ahí y descansa.

No dio lugar a réplica, los dos salieron hacia la cocina para preparar el remedio que curaría a Ranma.

El aura de combate del pelinegro crecía por segundos, ya llevaba 20 minutos esperando el maldito brebaje, ¿por qué tardaban tanto? ¿acaso no estará?... su imaginación voló; pensó en Akane en brazos de Tofu, ella lo miraba con pasión y le decía que nunca había dejado de amarlo y que estaba deseando ser su mujer. Después de esto, Tofu se le abalanzaba y la besaba apasionadamente - NOOOOOO - Ranma movió rápido la cabeza a ambos lados para que ese pensamiento saliera. Se incorporó como pudo y bajó las escaleras sujetándose en la barandilla. Llegando a la cocina pudo oír las risas de Akane y Tofu.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! - gritó Ranma

-Oh, justo a tiempo. Acabamos de terminar de prepararte el remedio - Tofu le alargó un vaso con un líquido entre verdoso y amarillento. Ranma lo olió y miró al Doctor de manera suspicaz - Vamos, tómalo, verás como el efecto es inmediato. Ranma obedeció y se lo bebió de un trago. Efectivamente cinco segundos después el dolor desapareció.

\- Ya no me duele - Y dejó el vaso en la encimera dando un golpe seco - Igual debería irse ya Doctor, seguro que tiene muchos pacientes esperando.

-¡Ranma! ¡No seas grosero! Ni siquiera le has dado las gracias.

-Gracias, le acompaño a la salida.

Tofu esbozó una sonrisa - No te preocupes, sí que llevo algo de prisa. Nos vemos Akane.

-Gracias por todo Doctor Tofu - la peliazul hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta en silencio.

-Adiós Doctor - Ranma se apartó para que Tofu pudiera salir de la residencia.

\- No hagas más el tonto con ella Ranma, o se acabará cansando y créeme que pretendientes no le van a faltar - Dicho esto el Doctor dio media vuelta ante la mirada fúrica de un chico de trenza azabache.

Cuando entró en la residencia Tendo, su flamante prometida lo esperaba con los brazos en jarras - ¿A qué ha venido esa actitud, Ranma?

\- Él se ha metido donde nadie le había llamado

\- Ha venido a curarte a pesar de estar hoy muy ocupado y tú has sido muy grosero con él.

\- Akane, no tengo cuerpo para sermones. Voy a entrenar un rato.

-¿No vas a comer? ¿Sigues con el estómago revuelto?

-Más o menos…pero ya no por la sopa...- dijo el pelinegro esto último en un murmullo - Voy un rato al Dojo.

Akane lo miraba sin entender qué mosca le había picado hoy a su prometido - Es obvio que tiene un mal día…

.

.

.

 **Plan 3. El helado**

Pasaron un par de horas, Ranma regresó a la residencia Tendo después de un duro entrenamiento, se encontraba más tranquilo, las artes marciales siempre le venían de maravilla para cualquier contratiempo. Estuvo meditando en cuál sería su siguiente paso. Sin duda, esto se había convertido en una batalla y Ranma Saotome jamás perdía, y menos si Akane estaba involucrada. La buscó por la parte de abajo de la casa sin éxito, así que decidió probar suerte en la habitación de la peliazul.

-Akane, ¿estás ahí dentro? - el pelinegro tocó la puerta de la chica.

\- Sí, pasa Ranma - el chico abrió la puerta y encontró a su prometida sentada en su escritorio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy preparando las clases para los niños de los Takeda. Ya mismo termin… - Akane se giró y se encontró a su prometido con el torso descubierto y secándose el sudor con una toalla. Era algo común verlo así, y más ahora que empezaba el calor, pero hacía tiempo que ella lo veía de otra forma… el pelinegro estaba abandonando el cuerpo de adolescente para dar paso a un adulto de ensueño. Ranma se dio cuenta del repaso que le estaba dando la peliazul y sonrió orgulloso. Hizo estiramientos leves delante de ella para que los músculos se le marcaran mejor.

-Estaba pensando…- comenzó a hablar el ojiazul - que hace mucho calor, ¿no te apetece salir a tomar un helado?

Akane salió un poco de su mundo interior y miró al suelo avergonzada, esperaba que Ranma no se hubiera percatado de la cara de boba que se le había quedado al verlo así.

-¿Helado…? sí, me apetece y más si invitas tú - la chica le sonrió como a él le encantaba.

-Está bien… voy a ducharme, ve preparándote.

-Asegúrate de tener todo lo necesario en el baño. No querría tener que entrar…

-Seguro que lo dices con la boca pequeña… - y salió sonriendo dejando a una Akane sin saber qué decir.

.

.

.

-¡¿Te queda mucho Akane?! - el pelinegro gritó al pie de las escaleras en la planta baja. Había escogido para la ocasión su camisa china color azul celeste sin mangas, que al haber ensanchado el pecho y los hombros le quedaba algo más estrecha, marcando los músculos del chico de la trenza. Cuando se la ponía no había chica que no se girara al verlo pasar, así que pensó que Akane no sería una excepción.

\- ¡Ya bajo!

-¡Nos van a cerrar la helader… - en la otra punta de la escalera, bajando como si fuera un ángel, estaba su razón de ser… iba con un vestido rojo corto de tirantes, ceñido a la cintura pero con vuelo en la falda, unas sandalias blancas y un bolsito a juego. Se había puesto un poco de gloss en los labios que los hacían ver más jugosos y apetecibles para el ojiazul.

-¿Nos vamos? - dijo sonriente la peliazul

\- Sí-sí vamos…

En cuanto salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar, Ranma tomó la mano de Akane y ella se acercó un poco más a él, provocando una leve taquicardia en el pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron la heladería estaba llena de gente, pero tuvieron suerte de encontrar una mesa libre. Los dos comían su helado en el más completo silencio. Ranma empezó a sudar de puro nervio.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ranma? Cuando quieras nos vamos a casa y descansas - la peliazul estaba algo preocupada. Normalmente su prometido devoraba los helados, le encantaban… pero parecía que le costaba trabajo comérselo, no había más que darle vueltas a la cucharilla. Además él era muy hablador y estaba como ausente sin tocar prácticamente el helado.

-No, estoy bien… sólo algo nervioso…

-¿Por la exhibición de dentro de dos semanas? Sabes que vas a hacerlo genial.

-Ya, no es eso… es que llevo intentando hablar contigo todo el día pero las cosas no están saliendo como yo quiero…

-Ahora es un buen momento, ¿qué me quieres decir?

El pelinegro suspiró - Verás Akane…

-¡Si son Ranma y Akane! Mira Yuka, están ahí. ¡Hola chicos!

-Esto no puede ser verdad… - Ranma tocó la mesa con la frente - sus compañeras de instituto Yuka y Sayuri se acercaron en ese momento para saludar a la pareja.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? - preguntó Akane a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Supongo que hemos tenido la misma idea que vosotros. Hace calor y hemos salido a refrescarnos. ¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros? - Sayuri miró a Akane y luego a Ranma, que seguía con la frente apoyada en la mesa -¿Qué le pasa a Ranma? - preguntó bajito a la peliazul.

-Esta mañana no se encontraba muy bien, igual le ha vuelto el dolor de estómago, sentaos con nosotros - ofreció la chica de ojos castaños.

Más de media hora estuvieron cotorreando las tres amigas, el chico de la trenza estaba que se subía por las paredes. Empezaron a hablar del baile y entonces Ranma agudizó el oído.

-¡Akane ibas espectacular! No había ningún chico que te quitara el ojo de encima. Hasta nuestras parejas te miraban más a ti que a nosotras.

Akane miró de reojo a Ranma y vio como éste fruncía el ceño ante los comentarios de sus amigas.

\- No sería para tanto, estáis exagerando - contestó humilde la peliazul con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Exagerando? Aún no sé cómo pudiste irte a tu casa… todos los chicos te rodearon para pedirte un baile.

La cara de Ranma era todo un poema, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a empezar a echar humo por las orejas como si fuera una tetera.

-Menos mal que llegó Ryoga y te sacó de allí… ¿Te acompañó a casa, verdad? Salimos a buscarte pero ya no estabais.

-¡¿Te fuiste con Ryoga?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?! - el azabache ya había escuchado suficiente.

-Fue muy amable de acompañarme a casa porque alguien me dejó sola…

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que esas tres vengan a buscarme!

\- Sí que la tienes, Ranma - dijeron Yuka y Sayuri al unísono.

-¿Qué…? - el chico de la trenza se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-Deberías de pararle los pies a esas chicas si no quieres nada con ellas, ¿o es que sí quieres? - preguntó Yuka. Las tres miraron hacia Ranma que empezó a sudar frío.

-Cla-claro que no quiero…

-Pues ponlas ya en su lugar - secundó Sayuri.

\- No es… tan fácil…- esta vez fue Ranma la que miró de reojo a Akane, allí estaba de nuevo esa cara de tristeza… odiaba verla así...y más sabiendo que era por su culpa.

-Akane, ¿por qué no sales con Ryoga? Él se ve que está enamorado de ti, a pesar de estar con la chica esa que le gustan los cerditos.

\- Sí, ¿o por qué no aceptas la invitación de algún otro chico? Una vez que tengas pareja oficial igual nosotras tenemos más suerte y podamos encontrar novio.

-¡YA TIENE PAREJA OFICIAL Y SOY YO! - toda la heladería se giró hacia la mesa donde estaban. Akane agachó la cabeza roja de vergüenza, no era la primera vez que su prometido tenía esa clase de arrebatos pero luego quedaban en sólo palabras… así que ya no esperaba nada de él.

Ranma miró a la gente que no le quitaba ojo de encima, tomó de la mano a Akane y salieron de la heladería a paso rápido.

\- ¡Ranma, no nos hemos despedido de las chicas!

-Mañana las llamas y les dices que me volvió el dolor de estómago.

-Pero…

-¿Pasamos por el videoclub y alquilamos una película? La vemos cuando cenemos - Ranma caminaba dando grandes zancadas y seguida con dificultad por Akane. De no ser porque el pelinegro la tenía sujeta de la mano le hubiera resultado complicado seguirle el ritmo.

-Es-está bien… - Akane notaba más raro a su prometido a medida que pasaba el día, aparte de que cada vez lo sentía más molesto y furioso.

-" _Este ya es el plan de emergencia, Akane es muy miedosa, alquilaré una película de terror y así tendrá que arrimarse a mí para que la proteja. Y estando muy juntos… la besaré...como me llamo Ranma Saotome"_ \- pensó el pelinegro camino del videoclub.

 **Plan 4. La película de terror**

Terminaron de poner la mesa, calentaron la cena que Kasumi les había dejado preparada y Ranma puso la película.

-¿Por qué has escogido una de terror? Sabes que me dan miedo… - Akane cogió uno de los cojines y lo abrazó. No había empezado la película y ya estaba temblando.

\- En el fondo sé que te gustan y tienes al gran Ranma Saotome para defenderte.

\- Eres un engreído… en fin, ya que la has alquilado la veremos.

Llevaban ya media película, Akane cada vez se abrazaba más al cojín que tenía a modo de escudo. Ranma la miraba pensando que ya podría ser él ese cojín… Se levantó un segundo y salió de la sala de estar.

-¿A dónde vas Ranma? No me dejes sola, por favor… - suplicó la peliazul.

\- Voy a por agua, ¿te traigo un vaso?

\- Sí, pero no tardes.

Ranma estaba sirviendo dos vasos de agua fresquita cuando sintió la presencia de la peliazul detrás de él. Se giró y la vio abrazada al cojín, tenía una estampa tan dulce… con esos ojos de corderito…

-¿Qué te pasa Akane?

\- No quiero seguir viendo la película… me está dando mucho miedo. Creo que me voy a ir a mi habitación a dormir…

Ranma volvió a maldecir interiormente su mala suerte el día de hoy. Estaba cansado de intentar acercarse a ella, pensó que mejor dejarlo correr esa noche y mañana lo intentaría de nuevo - Está bien, yo me quedaré a terminarla y subiré a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo… Qué descanses.

-Buenas noches Ranma… - Y se perdió escaleras arriba mientras el azabache no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Buenas noches Akane… - suspiró y se fue a terminar de ver la película.

.

.

.

Hacía escasa media hora que Ranma había decidido irse a dormir. No tenía sueño pero necesitaba meditar sobre los acontecimientos de ese día. Escuchó un golpecito en la puerta. Se levantó y la abrió. Akane estaba allí con la vista fija en el suelo, llevaba un pijama de verano muy cortito… en cuanto Ranma la vio tuvo que tragar saliva. Él dormía solo con sus boxer, era muy caluroso, muchas veces hasta en invierno dormía así.

-¿Estás bien Akane? - preguntó el pelinegro con dificultad.

Akane miró a su prometido un segundo y volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo - Yo… no puedo dormir… cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a ese payaso asesino… ¿podría quedarme contigo?...

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a latir apresuradamente, no podía creer que por fin la suerte le sonriera - Cla-claro… pasa… - se echó a un lado y dejó entrar a su flamante prometida.

\- No quería molestarte… igual ya estabas durmiendo…

-No lo estaba, tranquila.

Los dos se sentaron uno a cada lado del futón de Ranma. La peliazul se recostó justo en una esquina, dando la espalda al chico de la trenza - Gracias Ranma, buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Akane…

Cinco minutos después se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la calle. Akane gritó y se giró buscando la protección de su prometido.

-¡¿Lo has oído?! ¿Y si es el payaso?

A Ranma le costó reaccionar, tenía a su prometida abrazada fuertemente a él, con su cara escondida en su pecho. Sentía cómo el cuerpo de Akane se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Intentó apartar de su mente ese tipo de pensamientos. La abrazó atrayéndola más hacia él.

-Tsss, tranquila… sabes que jamás permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño, ¿verdad? - notó cómo la peliazul asentía con la cabeza. Estando conmigo nada malo te va a pasar…

Akane alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos azul mar del chico al que había entregado su corazón, prácticamente desde que lo conoció.

-Sí, lo sé… gracias Ranma…

Se quedaron un rato mirándose sin decir nada más… sólo alumbrados por el reflejo de la luna.

-" _Ella es tan bonita… y tan buena… ¡no pienso dejar que nadie la aparte de mi lado! ¡A la de 3…! Uno, dos… y… "_ \- Ranma se inclinó levemente, buscando los labios de su prometida, ella al verle la intención decidió cooperar, el cuerpo del pelinegro estaba tan pegado al de ella que lo sintió temblar. Así que terminó el recorrido que había iniciado su testarudo y tímido prometido y se dieron su primer beso verdadero… porque el que Ranma le dio a Akane cuando se transformó en Neko-Ken para ella no valía.

Se separaron casi al instante, los dos se volvieron a mirar con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Akane…

-Ranma…

Ya habiendo roto el hielo, le fue más fácil al pelinegro volver a besar esos labios que llevaba años deseando probar. Y no le decepcionaron… eran tan dulces y suaves… sabía que pronto iba a volverse adicto a ellos, es más, ya pensaba que no podría dejar de besarla nunca. Cuando sus lenguas tímidas hicieron contacto, una descarga eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo a ambos chicos. El beso se intensificó de tal manera que Ranma intentó pensar en otra cosa, que no en lo a gusto que estaba con Akane entre sus brazos de esa manera, o su amiguito despertaría ipso facto.

Pero las hormonas de sus 18 años eran más rápidas que sus pensamientos, Akane sintió algo duro presionando su entrepierna y dejó de besar a Ranma. Éste se tapó rápido con el futón y miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. Ella encontró muy tierno que él no quisiera que ella lo viera como un pervertido así que, para hacer más fácil la situación, besó la mejilla de Ranma y volvió a desearle las buenas noches. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido y se dejó abrazar por él. Ranma agradeció que ella no se hubiera apartado después del bochornoso incidente, se tranquilizó e intentó conciliar el sueño abrazado a SU prometida, porque ahora más que nunca no dejaría que nadie que no fuera él probase sus labios.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol anunciando un nuevo día, entraron por la ventana y despertaron a Akane. Ella fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, nunca en su vida había dormido tan bien… sintió la respiración tranquila de Ranma que dormitaba aún, la tenía totalmente pegada a él. Era imposible liberarse del amasijo de músculos que rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo. Cuando ella se movió para intentar salir, él la estrujó aún más.

-... No… Akane es mía… no se va a casar con nadie que no sea yo… - La peliazul sonrió al escuchar a su prometido hablar en sueños.

-Mira que eres bobo… ¿y por qué no me lo dices? - en ese momento Ranma comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se incorporó con brusquedad y miró a ambos lados de la habitación.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane! - la chica se arrodilló y se puso delante de él.

\- Ranma estoy aquí… has tenido una pesadilla… - el pelinegro la abrazó con fuerza dejando estática a una peliazul, que no sabía cómo actuar - ¿Estás bien? - el pelinegro se separó levemente de ella y la miró a los ojos, cuando vio esa mirada de preocupación por parte de ella sintió derretirse y sin pensárselo dos veces la volvió a besar. Esta vez algo más apasionado desde el principio, buscó su lengua con desesperación y ella no opuso resistencia. Él la tumbó sobre el futón y siguieron con su baile de besos. Una mano rodeó su cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Akane intentó frenarlo.

-Ranma...para por favor…

\- Yo… lo siento… no quería asustarte…

\- No lo entiendes … no te tengo miedo, pero creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas… ¿no lo crees tú también?

-Sí, ya hablaremos pero deja que te bese un poco más… - Y volvió a buscar sus labios.

Akane se dejó llevar, esperaba que esto realmente significara algo para su prometido pero… ¿y si sólo la había besado porque era la chica que más a mano tenía? Sus inseguridades volvieron a salir a flote y se volvió a separar del pelinegro.

-Necesito hablar ahora… quiero saber si esto es porque soy la chica más cercana que tienes…

Ranma la miró estupefacto, ¿eso pensaba de él? ¿Que la usaba para saciar su hombría? - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Tú-Tú eres mi prometida…

-Pero no por decisión tuya… - otra vez esa mirada triste… - ¿esto es sólo porque soy tu prometida? ¿porque es lo que tengo que hacer?

\- No sé qué estás pensando Akane pero te estás equivocando.

\- Yo creo que no… - Akane se puso de pie dispuesta a irse.

-¡Espera que hablemos!

El teléfono sonó en ese momento - Voy a contestar, seguramente sea mi padre… creo que cuando venga hablaré con él…

Ranma palideció en ese momento - ¿Hablar de qué? ¡Akane espera! - la vio salir de la habitación de manera apresurada. La siguió y la encontró al teléfono.

-Residencia Tendo… ¡Ah Hola Doctor Tofu! - el semblante de Ranma volvió a endurecerse al saber quién se encontraba al otro lado de la línea - ¿mi padre? Aún no ha llegado del viaje…. ¿para hablar con él? … ¡¿propuesta de matrimonio?! - Ranma cambió su expresión a una de total pánico… se lo había dicho… el muy canalla le había contado que iba a pedir su mano a su padre… ¡Maldito sea…! Pensó el pelinegro. Pero ella no aceptaría… - ¿quién yo? Continuó hablando la peliazul - ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Sería todo un honor! ¿pero está seguro? ¿Hola? ¿Doctor? - Ranma había arrancado el cable del teléfono cortando de golpe la conversación.

-¡¿Pero qué haces Ranma?! ¡Estaba hablando de algo muy importante!

-¡Ya sé de qué estabas hablando! ¡De la propuesta de matrimonio del Doctor Tofu!

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No pensaba que fueras a aceptar…

-¿Y por qué no debería de hacerlo? Lo conozco desde que era pequeña, para mí ha sido todo un honor que me haya elegido para eso.

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?! ¡¿Y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?! ¡¿No ha significado nada para ti?! - Ranma no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando… acababa de aceptar casarse con el Doctor Tofu y se lo estaba diciendo tan tranquila… como quien oye llover…

-¡¿Pero y a ti qué más te da?! ¡Y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros eres tú el que no le da importancia!

-¡Me pasé todo el día de ayer intentando acercarme ti! ¡Y cuando por fin consigo dar el paso aceptas la propuesta del Doctor como si nada! ¡¿qué quieres que piense?! - Ranma estaba fuera de sí.

-¡¿Pero qué tendrá que ver?! ¡Además tú sólo me querías para pasar el rato! ¡Yo no soy de esas! ¡Ve a buscar a Shampoo, a Ukyo o a Kodachi que seguro no pondrán objeciones!

-¡¿Cuándo va a entrarte en la cabeza que no quiero nada con ninguna de ellas?!

-¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Si nunca les paras los pies!

-¡PORQUE TE QUIERO, ¿VALE?! ¡No quiero nada ni con ellas ni con nadie más porque estoy enamorado de ti, maldita sea!

Akane enmudeció de pronto, Ranma se sentó en la escalera y agachó la cabeza revolviendo su pelo con sus manos. La peliazul se acercó despacio y se agachó para quedar a la altura del chico - Yo… también te quiero Ranma… - el ojiazul subió la cabeza y miró fijamente a su todavía prometida con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué…? - preguntó temeroso de que le dijera que lo quería como un amigo.

\- Que yo… también estoy… enamorada de ti… - Akane desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio, no podía mantener la mirada del azabache.

-Pues si estás enamorada de mí...¿por qué has aceptado casarte con él?

Ahora era Akane la que no entendía nada - ¿Casarme con quién?

-Pues con el Doctor…te ha propuesto matrimonio… y tú le has dicho que sería todo un honor…

Akane empezó a reírse a carcajadas, al pelinegro no le hizo nada de gracia que se estuviera riendo de él - No pensaba que mi dolor fuera un chiste para ti… - Ranma se levantó dispuesto a irse a su habitación pero Akane lo retuvo.

-¿Piensas que el Doctor me ha propuesto matrimonio a mí?

-Entonces, ¿a qué le has dicho que sí tan feliz?

\- Tofu le va a pedir la mano a mi padre, pero la de Kasumi… y me ha pedido que cuando se casen yo esté a su lado. Ejerciendo como una especie de madrina. Sabes que su madre murió el año pasado, no tiene hermanas y yo soy lo más cercano a una hermana para él. ¿Por eso lo trataste así ayer? ¿Porque creías que iba a pedirme en matrimonio?

Ranma ató cabos … su madre se la había jugado para hacerle reaccionar y vaya si lo había conseguido…- Esto… algo así… yo pensaba que te seguía gustando y que aceptarías casarte con él…

Akane suspiró - No podría… mi corazón tiene dueño desde hace mucho tiempo… es tuyo… Ranma… - Y miró al suelo de nuevo ruborizada.

El pelinegro por fin pudo sonreír, toda la angustia vivida instantes anteriores se evaporó de repente. Se acercó a la peliazul y la tomó de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

\- Mi corazón también te pertenece… ¿querrás casarte conmigo por voluntad propia? No digo ahora… pero sí quiero que no sea impuesto… que ambos queramos…

Akane notó cómo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que amenazaban con empapar sus mejillas - Sí, me casaré contigo… - Ranma la atrajo de la cintura y la besó con muchísima delicadeza. Por fin estaba realmente en paz… tenerla en sus brazos era sin duda la mejor sensación que había experimentado jamás.

Cuando sus padres regresaron, Ranma habló con su madre y la acusó de haberle engañado, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho, fue el empujón que necesitaba para abrirse por fin a su adorado tormento. Cuando le preguntó a su madre por qué le había dicho que había dos propuestas firmes de matrimonio, Nodoka le contestó que la segunda era la del propio Ranma… sabía que si lo presionaba un poco acabaría por ceder a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La relación entre Ranma y Akane cambió de forma radical, cada vez que podían se escapaban para poder dormir uno en la habitación de otro. Desde esa noche que durmieron juntos se dieron cuenta de que se necesitaban más de lo que ellos jamás se hubieran imaginado. Akane le exigió que zanjara el tema de las otras chicas de una vez y así lo hizo.

Cada vez que Ranma la miraba no tenía más que agradecerle a su padre, por mucho que le costase, que por una vez… una de sus locuras lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo…

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿A qué no esperabais que publicara algo tan pronto? Pues…¡Sorpresa! Y espero que haya sido grata… ni mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** , a excepción de **Sailordancer7** , que se ha convertido en imprescindible hacer una mesa redonda con ella, sabían que estaba escribiendo este One-shot. Quería que fuera también una sorpresa para ellas. Ahora mismo me imagino a Lily diciéndome: Lo sabías… lo sabías Rogers y no me lo dijiste jajajaja lo siento, es una broma nuestra.

¿Qué más decir? Es un one-shot que tenía hace tiempo en la cabeza pero no quería empezarlo hasta no terminar Witchcraft. Espero de corazón que os guste.

Parece que en este fic me cae mal Ranma por todo lo que le hago pasar y no… ¡yo lo adoro! pero tengo un defecto… me encanta verlo celoso por Akane… creo que los que han leído mis historias ya me conocen en ese aspecto.

Muchísimas Gracias de antemano a las personas que me dejen un review, estoy dándole vueltas a un nuevo fic, UA que son los que me gustan… pero creo que tardaré en publicar.

Sabéis que **#SusyChantilly** sigue subiendo **#Vainilla**. Un consejo… si queréis que el siguiente capítulo lo suba pronto dejadle muchos review!

Eso es todo por ahora. Me despido hasta la próxima historia. Un abrazo fuerte.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


End file.
